Why so Obsessed with me?
by CrazyInLoveWithStabler
Summary: i own nothing *in this one Shawn and Juliet are married with a daughter named Daisy* Emily Patterson is totally obsessed with Shawn and not in the cute puppy love way , no i mean the crazy misery if i cant have you know one will obsessed.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Shawn and Juliet are married with a little girl named Daisy.

She walked in the room and wraped herself in his clothes. She grabbed them and danced around with them like they were on a dance floor.

After, she rolled around on his side of the bed and sniffed his pillow just to get his scent again. Every time she went there she took something of his to make her visits memorable.

Finally, she placed a note on his bedside and sprayed it with her scent Victoria Secrets Love Spell.

To my dearest Shawn,

Last night was the best night of my life. Let's do it again.

Love Emily Patterson.

Juliet got home a little bitter earlier than Shawn did so she went straight up stairs to change her clothes and start dinner.

"Daisy honey go get washed up for dinner." Juliet said.

"Okay mommy."

As Juliet went to Shawn's side of the bed to grab a rag to wash her face, she saw the note.

As she started to read it tears were welling up in her eyes. She could not believe that Shawn her Shawn would cheat on her. He had been acting strange lately she said to herself.

As she heard the door slam she stood straight up and wiped the tears away.

"Shawn can you come upstairs please?" Juliet asked as Shawn went to the room.

As soon as Shawn entered, he got a slap to the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Shawn asked holding his face.

"For this." Juliet said holding up the note.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell is Emily Patterson?" Shawn said clueless.

"I don't know Shawn you tell me. You guys hooked up last night and it was great no wonder you came home so late last night." Juliet said.

"I came home late last night because I was celebrating with Gus for his birthday I told u that." Shawn said.

"Yea then you had a night cap with some random chick." Juliet said.

"Juliet I love you please believe me I would never cheat on you." Shawn said with pleading eyes.

"Yea, that's what they all say. We have a child that thinks the would of you Shawn how could you do this to us?" Juliet said starting to cry.

"You need to go. Get out I don't want to see your face for a while. I need to think about us." Juliet said throwing clothes at Shawn.

"Jules please don't kick me out I have never cheated on you please believe me I love you." Shawn said trying one more time to convince her.

"I'm not the one who decide to cheat. I'll tell Daisy your going on a business trip or something." Juliet said as Shawn walked out the door.

"Daddy daddy where r u going? Guess what I got an A on my spelling test I spelled the word Chase right daddy." Daisy said with joy.

"Sweetie daddy has to go on a short business trip and that's great you got an A." Shawn said trying not to cry.

"Daddy are you going to be gone forever?" Daisy asked.

"No baby just a little bit." Shawn said.

"Okay daddy I love you and ill miss you." Daisy said hugging her dad big.

"Same kiddo love you more." Shawn said as he looked back at Juliet and Daisy and walked out the door.

Learking in the shadows Emily was watching ever movement of the couple. She was excited with the progress of her plans. Shawn was going to be hers very very soon.

A/N heyyy so yea stalker story I hope u like please reviewwww love reviews r great! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn finally arrived at the psych office. The only place he could go. Gus was on vacation with his own family, and his father was on some fishing trip in Alaska with some buddies.

He was glad that he fought Gus to buy the Ikea fold out bed. He pulled it out got the pillows and blankets and laid his head down wondering how he was going convince Juliet he was fateful.

Back at home Juliet was making dinner for Daisy when she got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Shawn there?" Emily said.

"No he is not here at the moment, may I take a message?"

"Just tell him Emily called."

"Your your Emily?" Juliet said with a shutter.

"Oh I'm so sorry you must be Juliet. Shawn said that he was going to leave you for me and that he was going to ask for full custody of Daisy because you were a bad mom and that you were never there. I'm sorry he never told you about this. He said that he loved me." Emily trying to sound sincere.

Juliet could not even talk she hung up the phone with some much anger. How could Shawn say all those lies about her to a complete stranger? She was even more divested.

Emily was so happy after the call. She was putting her plans to get Shawn all to herself was working. The call went better than planned. She was so happy with herself. She took out one of Shawn's shirts that she had stolen and put it on and started dancing.

The next part of her plan was to get Shawn alone so they could go to her special place in the woods. She was so in love with Shawn.

She went to Psych and opened the door with her spare key. Shawn was fast asleep. She walked up and put her fingers through his hair and smelled the baby shampoo in his hair that she loved. She caressed his cheek and stroked his back.

"Soon baby soon. You will be mine and we can be happy together." Emily said as she kissed his cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shawn woke up his vision was still a little couldy. He noticed that he was hand cuffed to a chair and was in some sort of cabin.

"Oh great honey your up. That drug lasted longer than I thought." Emily said.

"What do you want from me?" Shawn asked.

"Silly Shawnie. You already know what I want, and that's you." Emily said.

"Well you can't have me." Shawn said.

With that Emily slapped him hard across the face making Shawn's face swing hard to the left.

"Don't say stuff like that you will make me do crazy things." Emily said.

"More crazy then stalking me drugging me and kidnapping me? O yea that's not psycho." Shawn said.

"Oh come on now Shawnie. That's not a nice thing to say haven't you always taught Daisy to be nice to others?" Emily said knowing she hit a nerve.

"You crazy bitch how do you know about Daisy?" Shawn spat back.

"Again with the negative talking. Emily dose not like that, and what Emily does not like she hurts." Emily said.

With that she grabbed a tazer out of her pocket and tazed Shawn on his bare stomach. Shawn screamed in pain as the current ripped through his body.

"I've been following you Shawn. I had to get to know you if we were to be one." Emily said.

"If we were to be one? What is this Shakespeare? If you touch a hair on her head ill kill you myself." Shawn said.

"Oh your so sexy when your mad." Emily said.

Just then Shawn's phone rang. His ears perked up.

"Oh well let's see. Looks like your best friend Gus. The text says "waiting for you at Charleys. Where are you?" "Hmm Shawn what should I say to make him leave you alone?" Emily said with an evil smile.

"Gus I don't need you anymore. Your a flake and a really bad friend. Please just go away. Can't you take a hint?"

Emily read out loud. Shawn's heart sank. Maybe the one person that could help him.

"Hey I've got a great idea. Let's take a pic of me and you to show the whole world how happy we are." Emily said with a big smile.

She walked over to Shawn and kissed him hard on the lips and took a picture. She scrolled through the address book.

"Well who should I send this to. Hmmmm how about Juliet?" Emily said with a small chuckle.

"If you send that to her she will think I really did cheat on her." Shawn said.

"Well that's the point silly, so that we can be together forever." Emily said.

Juliet was silent on the way to Psych until she heard her phone beep.

"Its Shawn!" Juliet said with excitement.

Her excitement weekend when she saw the pic of Shawn and Emily kissing. She showed Lassiter the picture.

"O'Hara relax I know what it looks like. This girl is insane! She will do anything to-" Lassiter stopped midsentence.

"O'Hara look at the time stap. This was and hour ago. If we can track the gps we can find Spencer." Lassiter said.


	4. Chapter 4

_July 21 2005_

Shawn and Juliet were sitting down at a picnic

"Shawn the baby Just kicked." Juliet said.

"Oh the little pineapple is going to be so strong." Shawn said touching her stomach.

"Juliet you are my light when its dark and you make my heart beat faster everyday and I would just like to know Juliet O'Hara will you marry me?" Shawn asked.

Juliet had tears coming out of her eyes when she heard the proposal.

"Yes Shawn yes." Juliet said with excitement.

Shawn kissed her and put the ring on her finger.  
  
Shawn woke up still tied to the chair. He remembered when he told Juliet he loved her and when he proposed to her.

He started to work on the duck tape and it started to come off. He rubbed his hands together and worked on his legs. He got up trying to be stealth. He went to grab his phone and Emily saw this.

She lunged at Shawn and was pinning him down on the ground and pulled out a syringe.

"Aghhhh what are you giving me?" Shawn asked struggling.

"Don't worry sweetie, its just a relaxer. You will be paralyzed for a few hours. You will be able to talk and feel pain, but do nothing about it." Emily said in a sweet scary voice.

Shawn felt the effects of the drug fast. He went boneless with in seconds and not willingly.

Emily grabbed Shawn by the armpits and drug him into the bath tub. She put Shawn in the tub flat and taped his mouth. She started to run the cold water on Shawn's body.

"Sorry it had to be the way Shawnie Bear. We could have had something special, but you had to ruin it." Emily said as she poured ice in to the tub and shut the water off.

Shawn was slowly drowning in the tub being buried in the ice. It was hard to breath.

Lassiter got the hit on Shawn's cell phone. It was a cabin in the out skirts of Santa Barbara. They were driving as fast as they could.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived. They kicked down the door.

"SBPD freez!" Juliet yelled.

"Where is Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"You mean Shawn? He's somewhere with me." Emily said while Lassiter handcuffed her.

Juliet lunged for her, but Buzz grabbed her before she could touch her.

"You crazy bitch where is Shawn!" Juliet screamed at her.

"Oh Juliet Shawn does not want you. Shawn me and Daisy are going to be happy without you like I planned." Emily said.

"Mrs. Patterson if you care about Spencer please tell us where he is." Lassiter said.

"Oh so this is good cop bad cop? That's not going to work. Shawn is mine all mine. We are going to be happy together forever." Emily said with a smile.

This was not working. Buzz took Emily to the squad car and the rest of them run through the cabin calling Shawn's name.

"SHAWN BABY ITS ME JULIET." Juliet screamed hoping Shawn was still there.

In the tub, Shawn was starting to fade fast. He thought he heard someone call his name, but it was so faint he thought he was dreaming. He heard it again he wish he could scream back, but the stupid tape was preventing that.

"Gus Henry what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well Shawn sent me a weird text so I called the chief to see if he was okay and she said he was missing, so I followed you guys up here and called Shawn's dad and he left his trip early to come help." Gus said.

"Come on then Guster let's look for Spencer." Lassiter said.

Henry went through the house as well.

"Guys, look its Shawn's phone he was here!" Henry screamed

At that point they heard a glass shattering scream from Juliet.


	5. Chapter 5

They all ran to where Juliet was screaming.

Juliet saw Shawn's face in the ice and she started to dig. So did Gus and Henry. They were digging until they could reach under his armpits and grab him out.

They drug him out to the floor and grabbed some blankets to try and warm him up.

"J...j...Juliet is is that you?" Shawn said with a shiver.

"Yes baby its me. Its me." Juliet said touching his face.

"I I I told you I did not cheat on you. I I I I. Love love you." Shawn said.

"I know baby I know. I am so sorry I did not believe you baby." Juliet said.

"Jules I'm so c...c...cold. I I think I'm going to go to sleep." Shawn said his eyes starting to close.

"No no baby don't go to sleep. The ambulance is coming okay baby just stay awake." Juliet said hold on to Shawn's cold hand.

"But but I want to to sleep." Shawn said as his eyes fluttered closed.

"No no wake up baby come on wake up please you have to for Daisy. She misses you please wake up." Juliet said feeling the grip loosing on her hands.

The ambulance came in and put Shawn on the gurney and loaded him on the ambulance.

In the waiting room, they were all pacing back and forth waiting to see if Shawn was okay.

"This is all my fault. If I would have just let him explain himself he could not be here." Juliet said tears coming down her face.

"Juliet this is not your fault. It's that crazy Emily's fault." Carlton said.

As they were talking the doctor came out.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?"

Please review!


End file.
